Garm
Garms are an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen. Garms '''are huge, wolf-like quadrupedal beasts that hunt in packs. Garms are a necrophagous creatures; the stench of death and rotting corpses attract these creatures. They feast on the corpses of fallen foes and comrades. Their appearances are not entirely random as the Arisen can influence the spawn rate of Garms; the more you kill within Bitterblack Isle the more likely one or more of these creatures will spawn near you. Using Rancid Bait Meat will lure one (or more) of these creatures. Garms belong to the Wolf family of monsters. As such their behavior is the same; however these creatures rather act alone then together. Given the fact that they are necrophagous, they would eat anything including their own kind. Traveling alone would be side trait of eating each other for fear of three or more turning against one. __TOC__ Information and Stats *Can exhale a blinding mist *Will bite for high damage. *Uses a two hit move, a head barge and then knocks you up in the air(taking falling damage), the two attacks alone are enough to take a chunk out of your health bar. *Can randomly spawn after a battle *Shown to have more life bars than Chimeras *Can grab a pawn or the Arisen and drag them off to a corner to maul them *Vulnerable to petrification *Vulnerable to Lightning magicks Tactics Garms are basically giant wolves. Their attack patterns and behavior are very similar to that of normal Wolves and Direwolves. Similar enough that, once a Garm is caught on fire it will stop, drop, and roll on the floor. Use that time to attack or move. Garms can spew a toxic smoke from their lungs. This is easily identifiable when the Garm lifts its head up and stands still. Use that time to move out of the way or counterattack. Another tactic for the Garm would be to hang on its back since most attacks are mainly lunges; clinging to its back keeps you out of harms way. Blows to the neck/head area will do the most lethal damage. Lightning inflicts significantly more damage then the other elements; the second best would be Fire. Magick Archers can have a fun time drawing them into a tight corridor and using Ricochet Bolt repeatedly; a MA with around 800 magic attack stat can easily take out a Garm. Since Ricochet Bolt has a high stagger and knockback rate this tactic becomes useful to protect and or rescue Pawns When they die, Garms let out a toxic smoke from their bodies. Locations Arrivals are random and are just as likely as Elder Ogres and other "Carrion-Eating" monsters; the biggest difference is that multiple Garms can spawn at once it upwards to 2 or 3. Garms can spawn in any floor of Bitterblack Isle; the lower you go, along with the more corpses lying around, the more likely these creatures will spawn. Rewards Sinister Fang Sinister Hide Beastal Eye Rift Crystals 400 - 5000 Trivia *In Norse mythology, '''Garmr or Garm (Old Norse "rag"[1]) is a dog associated with Ragnarök, and described as a blood-stained watchdog that guards Hel's gate. References *Japanese website page: http://www.capcom.co.jp/DD-DA/monster_garm.html Category:Dark Arisen: Enemies Category:Verify